


Teardrops

by justanotherjen



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Faking Death, Humor, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: Mal's had an accident and Inara thinks she's lost her chance.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Teardrops

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this back in 2008. It's just silliness.

The tear dropped onto Mal's cheek.

“You stupid, stupid man,” Inara said. “Why do you have to be so noble all the time?”

She carefully wiped the tear and blood from his face, softly kissing the clean skin beneath. She was well aware the doctor was still in the room, but no longer cared.

“I didn't even get to tell you how I really feel,” she murmured, her lips brushing his.

The doctor cleared his throat. “Uh, he's not dead. He's not even unconscious.”

“What?”

“How 'xactly you feel 'bout me?” Mal asked, a devilish grin spreading across his face.


End file.
